Party Time!
by JayHugsRocks
Summary: This is about Cake and Marshall and just random junk they do.. They are a pairing in the story. No fiolee in this one sorry! This is a CakexMarshall If you read please review and give me some support! :D And sorry to disappoint that it wasn't Fiolee, CakexMarshall is my new OTP. Also Cake is in her human form but she's still a cat!


_**Well this is a romance between Cake and Marshall, I know in the real life stuff they hate each other but to me they are a great ship. My one friend and I ship them! This is my OTP all the way. I still love Fiolee but I like me some Carshall (Cake & Marshall combined).. So I hope you support me in this journey.**_

_**Also since I want to be a wonderful Author you guys want to read, Please I beg you send me reviews with a new ship I should sail, Like put in a story! I'll do some GumballxMarshall BubblegumxMarceline.. I'll do all that jazz! Just ask! Don't be afraid I shall not bite.. maybe.. xD Well pleaseeeeeee enjoy and review this shit! REVIEW! Also Fionna's not really going to be in here. D: Sorry.. It's way more about Cake and Marshall, remember my OTP! Me and my friend RP as CakexMarshall so this is the RP we did. Also one last thing Cake is in her human form if you know what she looks like human if you don't i'll have link on my profile of what she looks like! Enjoyy! Byee Bros!**_

* * *

"Hey Marshy what do you wanna do today" Cake said laying on the couch looking through a "Tail Fashions" magazine

Marshall looked over to his pretty girlfriend, she was a cat, but she was a cat he liked and loved dearly. He was strumming his bass and thinking about what they could do.

"I heard the Cloud Kingdom is having a hot party babe! We could party there if ya want?" He set the bass down and walked towards the kitchen.

She pondered the thought, she wanted to party but that one guy would be there, what was his name? Hmmm Lord Monochromicorn, yeah that guy. He was flirting with her and she didn't really enjoy it, her heart belonged to one man and that was Marshall. But she didn't want to be a buzz kill so she decided they'd party.

"Sure babe! I totes wanna go there, I bet it's going to be mathematical!" she said enthusiastically. "When's the party?" she set the magazine down and sat up straight on the couch looking at the ceiling.

"The party's right now actually" Marshall floated back into the living room with an apple. "Wait! What will I wear?" she asked, she wanted his personal opinion on what she should wear.

"Well babe you look great in anything" She blushed at his compliment and looked away from embarrassment "But wear something sexy!" He bite down on the apple and sucked the delicious red colour out.

"Cute sexy or just plain sexy?" Cake asked getting off the couch heading towards their bedroom "Does it really matter? Surprise me" She proceeded into the bedroom and went in the closet, she took out a purple short skirt and a black tank top, she put them on and looked at her self in the mirror, "Damn he's right i'm sexy!" After admiring herself for atleast 3 minutes she went back to the closet and looked for shoes, she came back out with purple high heels on. "Purrrfect" she said. She came out of the room and posed in the doorway "What do you think babe?" she cooed.

Marshall turned around and was shocked, she looked like a freakin' goddess! He looked over her, every inch of her. He smirked "Like I said you look fine in anything! And believe me you look finnnnneee" she snickered and walked to the kitchen, Marshall passed by her and smacked her ass and headed into the bedroom so he could get ready.

She started blushing hard "M-marshall why'd you do that! You little perv monkey" Cake walked into the kitchen mumbling to herself about how he gets more ass than a toilet seat. "Damn perv" she muttered under her breath, she went into the fridge and looked for the milk, she couldn't find it "BABE WHERE'S THE MILK" she called to Marshall "Bottom shelf Cake" he called back. She looked at the bottom shelf and saw it "Oh thanks?" She grabbed herself a class and chugged it down "Sweet baby's I love me some milk!" she went back to the living room and picked her magazine up "You better wear something nice Marshy" she called towards him, last time they went to a party he looked like a bum even though it was a Halloween party.

"Yeah yeah whatever" he called back from the room.

"Whatever my ass boy, If you ain't sexy looking i'll change you myself" she snorted back turning the page to her magazine.

When Marshall heard this he smirked "I bet you'd like that wouldn't you. Want to change me now?" She blushed when he offered.

"No, You can get your lazy ass dressed by yourself" she looked at the the fashion in one of the tails "Owww that's so pretty." It was a tail with star pins and glitter on it, she definitely was getting that! Finally Marshall finished dressing for the party and they checked each other and gave some pervy comments. They walked out the door to the party, _"Hopefully" Cake thought "He won't be there, because if he is, it's going to be full on war tonight" _

* * *

**_Yeah sorry if it was boring. I need reviews! Should I make this a story! Please reviewww!_**

**_:D Pleaseee! Thanks hope you enjoyed. _**


End file.
